


The Change: A Boyf riends Fanfic

by ThatOneWeirdBi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Christine is a precious cinnamon roll, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Michael Mell, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdBi/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdBi
Summary: We all know about the squip. How it hurt everyone in some sort of way. Jeremy with mental abuse and constant shocks as punishment for not following instructions. Michael by making his closest and only friend of 12 years ignore him, even though he would risk everything for his happiness. But what if the Squip were to have been changed, instead of it being rude and unemotional, it was emotional and understood how humans worked and felt about certain things. What if Jeremy’s squip wasn’t so bad, and instead was actually trying to help Jeremy, while also being full of human emotions? What would change, everything, or nothing? Would the events still happen, would Jeremy and Christine get together as they did in ‘Voices in my head’? Read to find out. (Inspired by phanperson2232’s story ‘What If?’ from Wattpad)





	The Change: A Boyf riends Fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly almost just word for word from the original soundtrack at this part as I need to work upwards from a base then being able to go off in the direction I want it to go.

Jeremy walked into the cafeteria, looking around for his best friend for 12 years. He let out a small sigh when he spotted Rich, the guy who bullied him and Michael, hanging out with the popular kids. ‘Why can’t I be cool like them?’ he thought. ‘Then maybe I’d be able to get Christine to notice I even exist…’ He looked back around, finally spotting Michael. “Michael!” he exclaimed, waving his hand to get his attention.  
Michael turned around, spotting Jeremy then saying, “Jeremy! My buddy, how’s it hanging? Lunch is banging! Had my sushi, got my slushy and more!” he shook his slushy for extra emphasis. “The roll was megi-maki and I’m feeling kinda cocky, ‘cos the girl as sev’ elev’ gave me a generous pour!”  
“Your listening to Bob Marley again, aren’t you?” Jeremy asks, raising an eyebrow as he watched Michael bobbed to the beat of whatever it was he was listening to.  
“Yep! I'm listenin' to Marley, and the groove is soundin' gnarly, And we're almost at the end of this song!” He bobbed his head once again to the beat. “Yeah, that was the end. Now tell me, friend, how was class? You look like ass, what's wrong?” Michael gave Jeremy a concerned face, seeing his best friend looking down again. Jeremy took off his backpack, then pointed to the words on the front of it.  
“Boyf? I mean, what does that even mean?!” Michael’s face turned red the moment Jeremy finished that sentence. He took off his own backpack and placed it right next to Jeremy’s, spelling out the word ‘boyfriends’. “I hate this school.” Jeremy deadpanned. “Oh right, I wrote a letter to Christine telling her how I feel-”  
“That’s progress!”  
“-yeah! I tore it up and flushed it down the toilet… again.”  
Michael stared at Jeremy with a disappointed look.  
“Hey, at least it’s progress,” he said awkwardly.  
“It’s all good. Oh right, I saw on Discovery that humanity has officially stopped evolving!” Michael said, his voice laced with excitement.  
“Uhh, that’s… good?” ‘I wonder where Micha’s going with this.’ he thought.  
“Evolution’s the survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology, you don’t have to be strong to survive!” Jeremy looked back around, then spotted Christine going to the play sign up sheet. “Which means there’s never been a better time in history to be a loser! Ha! So own it! Why try to be cool when you could be-”  
“Signing up for the play!”  
“I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement, but uh-”  
“No! I mean, just, look over there!” Jeremy pointed to Christine who let go of the pen then walked away from the sign-up sheet, her name in one of the boxes.  
“Dude, you should sign up! It’ll likely be the only time you’ll actually be able to hang out with Christine since your lovesick ass can’t gain the courage to ask her to at least hang out platonically.” Jeremy could feel his, face going red from embarrassment.  
“Michael!” he squeaked out. Michael laughed, then gave Jeremy a light shove towards the sign-up sheet. “Fine, I’ll sign up” he sighed out. He looked to the sign-up sheet, let out another sigh, then started walking towards it. He put his name underneath Christine’s, letting out the air he didn’t realize he had been holding in.  
“Gay!” someone yelled out, causing everyone to start laughing.  
Once the laughing died down Jeremy could hear someone saying, “I like gay people.” He let out a small sigh of slight disappointment, then he remembered how he would finally be able to talk with Christine at the end of the day.  
An hour passed of class when the bell rang, signaling it was the open time where you go to your respective clubs. If you didn’t have a club to go to, then you’d just get another study hall period. (A/N: Highschool probably doesn’t work like this but I don’t care, I’m only in middle school.) Jeremy and Michael spent the majority of the time avoiding bumping into Rich as much as possible and to make a straight bee-line to what he thought was the play rehearsal room.  
“You don’t have to do this.” Michael said, “course, I’ll mock you if you don’t.” Jeremy stared at the door, his hand hovering over it, repeating the phrase, ‘c’mon’ to himself as a bit of motivation, not noticing he was saying it slightly out loud.  
“C-c-c-c’mon, c-c’mon go…” he broke off when he opened the door to see Christine standing there by herself holding out the go.  
“Yoo,” Christine said, thinking he was saying a greeting. They stood there silently until Jeremy broke the awkward silence.  
“U-uh, is this where you meet for the school play?” he asked.  
“No, this is where you meet for the swim team,” she said with a deadpan expression. Jeremy felt a bit of panic go through his entire body, thinking he made a major mistake and embarrassed himself in front of his crush. Christine seemed to notice his panic as she soon said, “I’m joking.” with a small smile.  
“Oh, uh well, I’m Jeremy!” He replied, a bead of sweat going down his forehead.  
“Are you okay?” Jeremy let out small stammers. “You seem nervous.”  
“O-oh! No, I always, uh, sweat, this, much…”  
“I get it,” she laughed out, Jeremy gave a nervous look, “you’re a virgin!” Jeremy gave a confused look. “First play rehearsal!” She finished excitedly.  
“Oh! You think I’m nervous about the play.”  
“Why else would you be shaking? A lot.” She gave him a pointed look.  
“Uhh, yeah! I’m like, totally freaked.” He lied, trying to cover up the fact that he’s nervous about her, and not the play.  
“It’s okay, I’m a little jealous, actually. You never forget your first play rehearsal. Going here is the highlight of my-”  
“Day?” Jeremy asked.  
“Pfft, yeah right. Of my life. I love play rehearsal-”

*Time skip cause no way in hell am I going to write out that entire song when you can just watch animatics. Also, I just realized how adorable Christine's giggles in this song are the pure cinnamon roll.*

“So, where is everyone else?” Jeremy asked, realizing just how empty the room was.  
“Oh, we’ve been, uh, slipping members lately. Guess it’s just the two of us this year!” Suddenly the doors opened, letting multiple popular kids come in.  
“It’s time to party!” Jake Dillinger yelled out, sitting on the table right next to Jeremy and Christine.  
“Has this theatre always been here?” Chloe asked out. Mr. Reyes ran out once he saw them walk in.  
“Oh thank god, the popular students have arrived. Hello, everyone!” He exclaimed, putting out his hand out once everyone was seated. “My name is Mr. Reyes, you might remember me from Drama class! Or my full time job at the Hobby Lobby.” Everyone let out a small laugh, Jake giving a boisterous one. “Oh, thank you, thank you.” He said bowing. “I’ve been dreaming of the day we get to perform William Shakespeare's classic ‘A Midsummer Night's Dream’” He said. Christine let out an exited ‘yes’, obviously excited about it. “And today that dream dies-” Christine let out a small what in giant disappointment, “-since the school board told me that unless we can increase the popularity then the theatre club will be turned into a… frisbee, golf team.” Mr. Reyes continued disappointedly. “Which is why our production will not be in a old timey time, and instead in a post-apocalyptic future, hehe. Instead of frolicking with fairies, we'll be fleeing from zombies.” Everyone let out more laughter at the statement.  
“But don't you care about shakespeare?!” Christine exclaimed.  
“Shakespeare's dead, let it go.” Mr. Reyes mocked. “We will now have a five minute break, so I can eat a hot pocket.” He said, leaving the room.

A couple hours passed by of everyone just hanging out. When the final bell rang out. “So, what's the story with Jake and Madeline?” He asked curiously, just having heard the rumor.  
“Oh, hey!” Jake yelled out to Christine once he noticed her. “You were in the play last year, weren't you?”  
“Y-you mean Romeo and Juliet?” Christine corrected nervously.  
“Yeah! You were the girl who died!”  
“You mean Juliet.”  
“Yeah! Man, that was depressing.” Jake deadpanned. “But you were, good… I'm Jake.” he introduced himself.  
“I know.” Christine said in a small, flustered voice.  
“Um, can I say something stupid?” Jake let out a small sigh, “when you died in the play last year, that was the saddest I have felt in a long time” he confessed, in a small voice. “I-it was like everything in my life, uh, the pressure I feel to be the best being all the time and uh, I get so small.” “But when you got up and did your victory dance-”  
“Bow, it's called a bow.”  
“Oh, yeah right! Well, I remember thinking, ‘wow, I'm glad that girl's not dead, before I got the chance to know her.” “Sorry, you probably don't want to hear that. you probably think it's stupid.”  
“No! T-thats not stupid at all.”  
“Good! So uhh, a bunch of us are going out later today, you should join. Parting is such sweet…” Jake paused, trying to think of the word.  
“Sorrow.”  
“Whatever” Jake laughed out, leaving the room.  
“Right soo,” Jeremy quietly said, “hey! So I heard this thing about humans aren't evolving anymo-”  
“Sorry Jeremy, did you say something?” Christine looked over where Jake had left, a longing expression on her face.  
“Uh, n- forget it.” Jeremy said sadly, getting up to leave. ‘At least I didn't have a break down, or have to go to the nurse.’ he thought, then suddenly remembered something, ‘Holy shit, Christine finally knows I actually exist. Maybe Micha's plan wasn't so bad after all.’


End file.
